


Growing to learn

by ARMEN15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Escape, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister Lives, Pentos, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Protective Jaime Lannister, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: A very short work about Cersei's Golden mane during the years.A fix it work, not too soft, not too sweet, but Jaime deserved a few years of relief.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Growing to learn

As a young girl, in her happier years, when her mother was alive, her hair were free, like her twin’s, waves of gold in the sea and she was lucky and careless of any trouble in the world. 

When her mother died, Cersei was forced to wear a dark veil over her mane and the black never could erase the real nature of her colours.

She tried to become Jaime, she tried to cut her hair when the septas wanted her to spend time inside and he was able to stay outside and learn how to fight.

Vanity for the prince she was promised from her father got the best of Cersei and her hair grow, the other girls wore braids, the more complicated the highborn they were and Cersei wanted to be queen, so she should have the most magnificent. 

For the marriage her hair were so long they reached her back bone and the maids spent three hours to prepare her for the wedding and she menaced Jaime to strangle him if he dare to touch her too much on the morning of her wedding, when they fucked with a desperation that she read too well on his face.

It was too hot that summer, when she was pregnant with Myrcella so she had to shorten the mane a lot, but Jaime was always at her side, by the King’s order, and he took her to the sea under the Rock and she bathed to ease the weight of her belly.

As the Queen mother, her power was at the apex and her look had to be at her best, so Cersei’s hair shone with all the perfumes and creams she could buy from all the seven kingdoms.

Alone, naked and stripped of her other half and her hair deserted Cersei, cut without mercy by the fanatics she failed to control and she was like Jaime again in their youth and he returned to her, for her.

Her hair remained short while she was Queen, while Jaime was mourning their children and she was assuring the throne for herself and for him, in vain. 

Endless dust fell on her head under the crumbling building and there was white all over Jaime’s face and he appeared old, so old and Cersei clang to him because he was the only good thing that remained - him and their last child inside her – and they were going to die together and nothing else mattered, nor their wealth, nor their appearance, not any pain…nor death. 

\---

The women across the sea where they escaped let their body and hair free from constraints and little Gareh likes to play with his mother’s golden sea and his father’s salt and pepper beard.  
Jaime’s younger than ever, because for the first time he’s got the life he dreamed and deserved, the right to hold his love in his bed and their son in his arms.  
Cersei doesn’t look anymore into mirrors, the only one she uses are her brother husband’s eyes.


End file.
